Recently, developing alternative fuels to decrease the dependence of fossil fuel has become a national and worldwide concern. Existing technology that transforms biomass material for energy typically results in a liquid or a gaseous fuel, and is generally obtained through complex and expensive processes. As a result, there is a need to provide more efficient ways of burning biomass powders and/or fuels, particularly those that burn such powders or fuels directly.
In addition, turbine engines have been used to propel vehicles (e.g., jets) and to produce industrial electrical power and central power generation. Typically, a turbine engine consists of a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine in a sequential arrangement. Influent air is compressed to a high-pressure in the compressor and is fed at a high speed and pressure into the combustor, where the air is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to produce a hot, pressurized stream of gas that is passed into the turbine section where the gas expands and drives a turbine. The turbine converts the energy (e.g., enthalpy) of the gas into mechanical work used to drive the compressor and optionally other devices coupled to the gas turbine.
FIG. 1A shows a conventional gas turbine engine 10, which is typically used in power generation. The gas turbine 10 of FIG. 1A includes a compressor section 14 (which may have multiple stages) for increasing the pressure and temperature of influent air (e.g., at air intake 12); a combustion section or chamber 16 having multiple combustion chambers located around the perimeter of the engine, in which fuel is ignited to further increase the temperature and pressure of the influent air; and a turbine section 18 in which the hot, pressurized air or exhaust 20 is delivered to drive the rotors of the turbine and generate mechanical energy to spin the central axle of the turbine and generate power.
Just about all conventional jet engines and most rocket engines operate on the deflagration of fuel, that is, the rapid but subsonic combustion of fuel. The combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber of conventional gas turbine and turbofan engines exerts force on the turbine blades and creates mechanical power. In such engines, the combustion chamber is an open system and the combustion of fuel is continual. The ignition sources in the combustion chamber (igniters) fire when the engine is started, but is then shut off because fuel and pressurized air from the compressor are constantly fed into the combustion chamber(s) while the engine is running, and ignition of the fuel is thereby sustained.
Although recent technology advancements have enabled the use of smaller, lighter gas turbines that are more efficient and less polluting than other engines types (e.g., combustion engines), the efficiency of gas turbines can be improved. For example, conventional natural gas-fired turbine generators convert only between 25 and 35 percent of the natural gas heating value to useable electricity. In addition, conventional engines carry a heavy load of fuel and oxidizers. Furthermore, conventional engines general require specific types of fuel. Therefore, the need exists for more efficient turbine technologies for propelling vehicles and producing energy and/or electricity.
FIG. 1B shows a conventional rocket engine 30, including fins 32, a nose cone 35, a payload or payload system 40, and guidance system 45, a fuel tank 50, an oxidizer tank 60, pumps 65 feeding fuel and oxidizer from the fuel tank 50 and oxidizer tank 60, respectively, and a combustion chamber 70 with a nozzle 75. Combustion of the fuel using the oxidizer in the combustion chamber 70 creates thrust for moving the payload (e.g., in the payload system/storage area 40) a long distance. However, fuel and oxidizer must be stored in the rocket housing, and the weight of the fuel and oxidizer necessitates more fuel and oxidizer (e.g., to move the fuel and oxidizer), and decreases the efficiency of the engine.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.